Kaoru and Natsue
by Luiz4200
Summary: Have you ever wondered how things were between the time Kaoru and Natsue first met and the time they became a wedded couple? This one-shot is here to give an idea.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prétear or any character from either manga or anime.**

**Author's Note: Reading the manga and watching the anime made me curious about what happened between when they first met and when they got married and Kaoru and Himeno moved into Natsue's mansion.**

**Kaoru and Natsue**

Wealthy widow Natsue Hojo finally took some time off from her job as Head of the Hojo Conglomerate to realize a childhood dream: meet her favorite novelist Kaoru Awayuki. However, she was disappointed with the place her driver was taking her. "Tanaka, are you sure Kaoru Awayuki lives at this… dump?" She asked her driver in disgust.

"He stopped writing ever since his wife passed away, Madam." Tanaka explained.

"I'm sure it's just a temporary setback, Tanaka." She said with her usual soft but firm tone. After Tanaka parker her car and escorted her out of it, she walked towards Kaoru's one-room apartment. Ironically, the only person inside that apartment complex not staring at her limousine in amazement is the very same person she came to visit. Kaoru Awayuki was inside his home drinking sake as usual whenever his daughter Himeno wasn't around to scold (read: beat) this addiction out of him. Himeno had left to practice martial arts and run some errands. Because of that, he had no warnings of the impending visit before she rang the doorbell.

"Hi…" He was shouting for his daughter to answer the door before he remembered she wasn't at home and decided to answer it himself. Kaoru Awayuki was stunned at the beautiful woman at his door. "H-h-hi." He hesitantly greeted.

"Excuse me." She asked with a tone that showed her internal struggle between the rigid businessperson and the fangirl. "Is this the residence of Kaoru Awayuki?"

"Yes." He simply answered while wondering what a complete stranger might want with him.

She then drew a book titled "Twin Princesses" and looked at the author's picture to confirm she was indeed talking to him. Once all doubts were settled, Natsue Hojo showed a seldom seen soft side as she bowed and asked. "Will you autograph my book, please?"

"A fan?" Kaoru was happily excited at having someone who still loved his books after all the time ever since he stopped writing. "Of course I'll autograph it. Do you mind waiting while I get a pen?"

"You can use mine, Awayuki-san." She happily said as she got a pen from her purse. As Kaoru gladly autographed the book, Natsue was secretly upset she didn't have the courage to asked for a personalized autograph.

"It must have been a long trip." Kaoru commented. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

That reminded her of something. She got a wrapped package from her purse. "P-p-p-please accept this gift." That action was motivated by both her upbringing and the desire to give something to someone she idolized.

Kaoru was becoming uneasy. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but I don't usually accept gifts from strangers and that's what you'll be to me until you're introduced."

Upon being reminded of such a basic rule of etiquette, she formally bowed. "My name is Natsue Hojo. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Hojo-san." Kaoru replied surprising her with the fact he showed no surprise to her name. She expected her reputation to precede her. After that, Kaoru renewed his previous offer and she accepted it. While they ate whatever little they had, Kaoru and Natsue ended up sharing confidences and both of them connected over knowing the pain of losing a loved one.

A little later, Himeno arrived. "Dad, did you see the limo…" She then noticed the fancy-looking visitor. "Welcome home, Himeno. She's one of my fans. Hojo-san, this is my daughter Himeno. Himeno, this is Natsue Hojo."

"Nice to meet…" It then hit her who that visitor was. "Natsue? Hojo? As in _the_ Natsue Hojo who owns and runs the Hojo Conglomerate that owns practically all business in Hojo Town?"

"That is correct." Natsue said with a neutral tone. "Albeit the parent company's main activity is cosmetics manufacturing."

"Do you know her, Himeno?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

"I'm surprised you don't, Dad." Himeno scolded her father, which would have made Natsue scold the girl for such a disrespectful behavior if not for the fact she was just a visitor at that place. "She's one of the richest women in Japan and practically owns the island town where she resides."

For Kaoru's sake, Natsue blushed at that comment. "Please, Ms. Himeno. We're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about your father's writing career."

"Hojo-san, I already told you I've lost my will to write ever since my wife…"

"I can wait until you find a new inspiration, Awayuki-san." She replied and then added: "And you may call me Natsue." That last part shocked Himeno. Her father being allowed to call such a high-class woman by her given name?

"Only if you call me Kaoru." But not as much as her father's reply.

The next day, everyone at school knew about her father's illustrious visitor and several rumors were spreading around. Suggestions varied from Natsue Hojo intending to publish Kaoru's future works to Natsue Hojo wanting to marry Kaoru. The latter one was hard to disregard because it became known Natsue and Kaoru allowed each other to call each other by their given names. Those theories were things she could reluctantly put up with but the same couldn't be said when someone suggested her father should marry Natsue because there was no other way out of that poverty. Little Himeno knew that her rather violent reaction would become the ultimate factor that'd make him decide to marry Natsue. Kaoru invited her to return and, once again, Natsue Hojo visited him while Himeno was out. Aren't coincidences amazing? "Thank you for coming again, Natsue." Kaoru said.

"Thank you for inviting me again, Kaoru." She gently replied while bowing to him.

"Natsue, I'm sure that you must be wondering why I've asked you to come again." Kaoru commented.

"I assume it's about a new book of yours." Natsue commented while trying to resume her strict self.

"Actually, it's about a more serious topic." Kaoru admitted while blushing. "You're raising your daughters as perfect ladies, right?"

"I wouldn't do otherwise, Kaoru." She answered with a warm smile as she's already seeing where it'd go.

"Would you do the same for Himeno if you were her mother as well?" Kaoru uneasily asked.

"I'd certainly do." She happily answered as her optimism increased.

"It might seem bold of me to ask but," he then bowed "will you marry me?"

The way she replied was unlike anything one'd expect from a powerful executive. "Yes! Yes! Oh, Kaoru! I WILL marry you!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Natsue, but any ring I can currently buy won't be good enough for a woman like you." Kaoru humbly apologized.

"I don't mind, Kaoru." Natsue happily replied. "I'll accept any ring that comes from you."

"Really?" He excitedly asked. "Then let's buy one right now. Would you come with me so they'll measure your finger?"

"Sure." She gladly answered. Kaoru then left a note so Himeno wouldn't worry about not finding him at home. After Kaoru and Natsue entered her limousine, Kaoru gave Tanaka directions to a jewelry shop. Natsue found it the cheapest jewelry shop she's ever been in but decided not to say anything out of fear Kaoru would be upset.

"May I help you?" The shopkeeper asked while looking at Natsue.

"Yes." Kaoru answered. "I'll marry this woman and I need a ring for her finger."

"Please feel free to look through our display." The salesman gladly told them. "Anything special you're looking for?"

"No, just a golden ring that fits her finger." Kaoru said to the salesperson's mild disappointment.

"Don't you want any stones with the ring?" The salesman eagerly told in hopes of making a bigger sale.

Kaoru briefly hesitated between his desire to impress Natsue and his fear that Himeno would beat him up for 'wasting' money on some 'unnecessary extravagance'. He eventually decided to hold Natsue true to her word that any ring would do. "Not at all."

The salesman was even more disappointed but still wouldn't give up. "With due respect, Sir, your wife-to-be seems to be used to the best. Aren't you worried she'll be disappointed?"

"She says any ring from me is good." Kaoru replied. After half-heartedly ordering an assistant to pick up samples, the salesman approached Natsue in hopes she'll spend a little (a lot) more since she's wearing real jewelry and he knew enough of the business to tell. "What about you, Ma'am? May I help you as well?"

"Yes!" She answered with a little excitement. "I want to buy my husband a wedding ring. I want to see the most expensive one you have."

"Which stones do you want with it?" The salesman eagerly asked.

"What do you recommend when both bride and groom have first-hand experience of being widowed?" She asked, not having thought at the stone options.

(AN: I don't understand a thing about that. I'm just making up what a jeweler would suggest) Natsue eventually decided to buy a ring with a diamond and some rubies encrusted. When the salesperson asked for their names and the wedding say to inscribe on the rings, Kaoru and Natsue realized that, in their excitation, they forgot to set a day for the wedding. The two of them agreed they didn't need the day written on the rings and just settled for names. Natsue's name written on the ring she gave Kaoru and Kaoru's on the relatively cheap ring he gave her. Unconfirmed rumors even said he had to borrow money said he had to borrow money from Natsue and the jeweler was completely sure about who'd wear the pants in their marriage. Natsue then paid with her credit card. "Thank you for your patronage, Mrs. Hojo." The jeweler said.

"I'll soon be Mrs. Awayuki." She happily replied. After that, she and Kaoru went back to his apartment to tell Himeno the good news. They couldn't have arrived at a better time since Himeno was so worried she was about to leave to look for him by then. "Dad? Where the he…" She started scolding her father until her future stepmother stopped her. "Mind your manners, Himeno. Your behavior is too unladylike." Natsue said in reproval.

"Huh?" Himeno was confused by Natsue Hojo's sudden interference.

"Himeno, I know you're surprised Natsue is suddenly acting as if she were your mother but don't worry." Kaoru said. "This has a logical explanation." He then showed his wedding ring and Natsue followed hers. "Natsue and I will get married! She'll be your new mother! Isn't that fantastic?"

Himeno was stunned by the statement. "Look at that, Natsue! Himeno is so happy she's speechless." Kaoru commented.

"She'll recover." Natsue gently reassured her husband-to-be. "Should we start packing our stuff now?"

"Not yet, Kaoru." Natsue answered. "We still have to set a wedding day and fill the proper paperwork to transfer Himeno to the school Mayune and Mawata attend."

"Who?" Himeno asked.

"Your new sisters, Himeno." Kaoru answered.

"Are they older or younger than me?" Himeno asked. She was so used to being an only child she wasn't very fond of the idea of having sisters.

"Mayune is two years younger and Mawata is on the same year but is older than you, Himeno." Natsue explained.

Himeno felt like objecting to the idea of having a new mother but she didn't have the courage to destroy her father's newfound happiness. And besides, Himeno could hope Natsue would keep Kaoru away from the alcoholism and clean up his act. Seeing no objection from Himeno, her father and her future stepmother started talking details like how many people each one intended to invite and where to celebrate the marriage and the party. There was also a talk about a press conference. "Natsue, is this really necessary? I don't like discussing these sorts of things in public."

"I find it unpleasant as well but I'm a public figure." Natsue said in conformity. "Giving satisfactions to the press is the best way to prevent rumormongering. With your novels and the fame they brought you, it'd not surprise me if you attracted the media's attention with a second marriage regardless of who your bride is." Natsue had an exaggerated opinion of Kaoru's abilities.

It didn't take long until the media learned of Natsue Hojo's impending new marriage. She and her new husband-to-be agreed to give a press conference at her mansion in Hojo Town.

_ The corporate world got a tremendous shock when Widow Natsue Hojo, head of the Hojo Conglomerate, decided to get a new husband. Her new husband, Kaoru Awayuki, is a former novelist who hasn't written any new books ever since the death of his first wife. Mr. Awayuki and his daughter from previous matrimony have been living in poverty as a consequence of that fact._

"Mrs. Hojo, why are you marrying such a low life writer when you could have the heir to some big business empire or a more successful artist?" A reporter asked.

"Love isn't to be questioned and you shouldn't insult Kaoru." Natsue answered. "I love him and he loves me back. We're a perfect match."

"Mrs. Hojo, will your new husband have any role into running your conglomerate?" Another reporter asked.

"No." She sternly answered. "I am the businessperson of this couple and I will keep running my businesses as usual. In fact, for this very purpose, Kaoru and I agreed to sign a pre-nuptial pact: what's his is his and what's mine is mine."

"Mrs. Hojo, will you adopt your future husband's daughter?" Yet another reporter asked.

"Yes, and Kaoru will adopt Mayune and Mawata as well." Natsue diplomatically answered.

"Mrs. Hojo, will your husband resume his career as a novelist?" A fourth reporter asked.

"I hope so but Kaoru should be the one the question should be addressed to." Natsue answered.

"The idea seems nice but I'm thinking about becoming a sculptor." Kaoru answered.

"You'll have my total support, Kaoru." She replied with a smile.

"One last question: Which surname will you use once the marriage is officiated?"

"Awayuki." Kaoru and Natsue replied together.

"Awayuki? Shouldn't it be Hojo?"

"Why?" Kaoru and Natsue asked together.

"Because that's the name where all the power, money and businesses come from."

"I will use my husband's surname not only for myself but also for my businesses and my town." Natsue answered. "No more questions." With that, they left the press conference.

"Kaoru, I'm glad we had a chance to tell Mawata and Mayune everything before this press conference." Natsue commented to him. "They deserved to hear it first from me." Natsue wouldn't, however, tell him how they reacted once they weren't within his presence.

_**Flashback begins**_

_"Are you crazy, Mother?" Mayune angrily asked. "What did you see in that drunkard?"_

"_Mayune!" Natsue scolded her. "Don't you dare insult your new father!"_

"_He's not my father!" She replied. "If you wanted to marry again, why won't you marry some rich executive or someone else of good standing instead of a lowly commoner who's probably just interested in our money?"_

"_Are you insinuating money is the only reason someone would marry me?" Natsue asked._

"_We're high class, Mother." Mayune arrogantly said. "It's inconvenient to marry below our station…"_

"_NOT ONE WORD!" Natsue was really angry now. "I love Kaoru and you should accept it like your sister is doing. She's not complaining. I hope you both are welcoming to your new father and your new sister!"_

_**End flashback**_

Two days later, Kaoru said there was one last person he wanted to say goodbye to before moving into Natsue's mansion and he wanted to introduce her to that person. Natsue was surprised at being taken to a cemetery. Kaoru and Himeno took her to the place Kaoru's previous wife has been buried. Kaoru and Himeno promised they'd never forget her despite moving away from town. To Natsue's dismay, the tomb had Kaoru's name carved on it and covered in red ink. Knowing that meant Kaoru intended to be buried with his previous wife once his time came, Natsue did something she had never thought she would do: she offered to transplant Kaoru's first wife's grave to her mansion. Eventually, the long-awaited wedding day arrived, much to the objections of Natsue's side of the family.

"Esteemed people, we're here to celebrate the union of Kaoru Awayuki and Natsue Hojo in holy matrimony." The priest said. "Each one of them knows the pain of widowhood and was able to find happiness on each other. Marriage is a serious commitment and those who exchange the sacred vows must not do so half-heartedly. We must feel inspired that people who have once fulfilled this vow are able to open their hearts again. That said, if anybody here objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Natsue glared at all guests from her side like daring them to say anything. All of them held their peace.

Seeing as nobody objected to the marriage with the possible exception of those who decided to forever hold their peace, the priest continued. "Natsue Hojo, do you take Kaoru Awayuki to love, honor and respect as your legitimate husband in health and sickness, for better for worse, for richer and poorer until death does you part?"

"I do." Natsue answered while doing her best not to shout her answer in some unladylike way.

"Kaoru Awayuki, do you take Natsue Hojo to love, honor and respect as your legitimate wife in health and sickness, for better for worse, for richer and poorer until death does you part?"

"I do." Kaoru answered with a smile.

"By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest exclaimed. "You may kiss the bride."

Kaoru and Natsue kissed and enjoyed it very much. After that, they went to the limousine so they'd go to the wedding party. "Wait, Natsue." Kaoru asked. "You have to toss the bouquet to see who'll be the next lucky person to get married."

After Natsue complied, several girls fought for the bouquet. Had Natsue seen the fight, Mayune would have been on the receiving end of one of the several reprimands Himeno would later grow accustomed to.

**The end. I'll neither confirm nor deny they'll live happily ever after since this is a prequel to a manga/anime series.**

**Additional notes: That bit about the red ink is something I read from wikipedia's entry on "Japanese funeral". For those of you who didn't read the manga, Natsue took Himeno's mother's remains from their original burial place and buried them at her mansion's land. Now think about that and how much manga!Natsue hated mentions of her husband's previous wife.**


End file.
